Leader Skill
Leader Skill Also called a Capt. skill or team skill, Leader Skills are skills that only activate when the Disciple carrying the skill is set as your Leader. (Note: a Leader Skill only affects the line where the Leader is, and you can set one Leader per line). If your Leader dies in battle, then the skill will not work for the rest of the battle. Leader Skills will always come with a certain Disciple, and cannot be equipped to different Disciples. When a Disciple is awakened, their Leader Skill will increase in rank and effectiveness. * Bloodthirsty (Sasuke) ''- Turns 24% of damage dealt into HP. When your Disciples hit an enemy, they will heal a percentage of the damage they dealt. * ''Crazy Wrath (Hime) ''- Gain 15% defense and attack, but lose HP equal to 6x level each round. After each Disciple has attacked once, your Disciples will lose the specified amount of HP. * ''Dying Epiphany (Suigintou) - Gains 240 crit and chase when HP in lower than 50%. When one of your Disciple's HP drops below 50%, they gain extra crit and chase. * Energy Armor (Nanoha) ''- Reduce skill attack damage by 35%. All of your Disciples will take less damage when hit by enemy skills. * ''Faith Shield (Inuyasha, Gus) '- ''Increases defense by 12% for 2 rounds when parry is triggered. This skill only activates when your Disciples parry an attack from the enemy (this is random and depends on your Disciples parry stat). * 'Fast Phantom (Kirito, Ken Kaneki) '''- Grants 20 speed to all friendly Disciples. * '''''Fatal Mark (Geass Prince, Foodie Sama) - Increases attack by 12% for 2 rounds after dodging. When your Disciples dodge an attack, they will gain a percentage amount of attack. * Fencing Bless (Asuna, Battosai) ''- All friendly Swordsman Disciples gain +18% damage. * ''Fighting Bless (Capt. Rubber, Sosuke) ''- All friendly Fighter Disciples gain +18% damage. * ''Fully Alert (Hime) ''- Grants 40% anti-crit, anti-chase, anti-dodge, and anti-parry to all friendly Disciples. This skill makes your Disciples more resistant to critical attacks, parries, chases, and dodges. * ''Goddess Bless (Yuzuriha) ''- Grants 100 HP, attack, or defense to friendly Disciples at random each round. This skill takes effect at the beginning of the battle, and again after each Disciple has attacked. * ''Holy light (Yohko, Bean, Dissidia Man, Tohka) - Restores HP for all allies after each round equal to 12% of Leader's Spirit. After each Disciple has attacked once, this skill will take effect. * Knight Bless (Mushin, Shimakaze, Demon Hunter) - All friendly Great Knight Disciples +18% damage. * Magic Bless (Haruhi, Sakura) ''- All friendly Mage Disciples gain +18% damage. * ''Merged Slam (Killua, Gary) ''- 40% chance to stun target for 1 turn during a crit. When your Disciples land a critical hit on the enemy, there is a percentage chance the enemy will be stunned. * ''Proficiency (Gaara, Akiyama) ''- Dealt skill damage +12%. Skills by your Disciples will deal more damage. * ''Thorns (My King, Sephiroth) ''- Rebounds 18% suffered damage. Whenever your Disciples are attacked, the enemy will take a percentage of the damage dealt. * ''Toxic Nova (Shana, Rin, Chris) - All enemy Disciples lose 5% HP per round (cannot deal more than 25x your Leader's HP). After each Disciple has attacked once, this skill will take effect. * ''Victory Rush (Mikasa, Syaoran Li) ''- Chase attack ignores 15% defense when a Chase is triggered. When your Disciples perform a Chase attack, it will ignore a percentage of the enemy Disciple's defense. Category:Strategy